1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a suction cup, a suction cup obtained by the manufacturing method, and an on-vehicle apparatus having the suction cup.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of attaching an on-vehicle apparatus, such as a display of a car navigation system, a television set, etc., to a dashboard, a pressure sensitive adhesive double coated tape has hitherto been used.
However, the use of the pressure sensitive adhesive double coated tape has the problem that upon detachment of the on-vehicle apparatus, a trace of the pressure sensitive adhesive tape is left on the dashboard, thereby staining the dashboard.
In view of this problem, it may be contemplated to attach an on-vehicle apparatus to a dashboard by use of a suction cup.
However, although the on-vehicle apparatus can be attached by use of a suction cup in the case where the dashboard is composed of a smooth flat surface, it may be impossible, in the case where the surface of the dashboard is formed as a rough skin to be a minutely rugged surface or a rough surface, for the suction cup to adhere to the rough skin by suction.
In order to enable suction of a suction cup onto such a rugged surface or rough surface, the use of an auxiliary sheet for securing a smooth surface has been proposed (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-257334). However, since the auxiliary is also adhered to the dashboard by use of a pressure sensitive adhesive double coated tape, removal of the auxiliary sheet together with the on-vehicle apparatus leaves a trace of the pressure sensitive adhesive tape, thereby staining the dashboard.
In view of this, there has been proposed a suction cup in which a gel sheet-made packing is attached to a suction cup body and the surface of the gel sheet-made packing serves as a suction surface (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-230149).
In this suction cup, the gel sheet-made packing is attached to the suction cup body by use of a pressure sensitive double coated tape or an adhesive, or a central portion of the gel sheet-made packing is attached to the suction cup body by use of a fixture.